narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akatsuki (AR)
is a group of shinobi that exists outside the usual system of hidden villages. Over the course of several decades, Akatsuki took different forms and was led by different individuals. Though each iteration is viewed as either subversives or criminals, all seek to make the world a better place through their own means. Each Akatsuki tends to have multiple lairs across the world, inaccessible either due to their remoteness or the various security measures that protect them. History Akatsuki was originally founded by Yahiko during the Third Shinobi World War, alongside his childhood friends Nagato and Konan. Orphans of the Second Shinobi World War, the three created Akatsuki as a way to bring peace to their home country of Amegakure, which too often got caught in the crossfire of the Five Great Shinobi Countries' many conflicts. Their desire for an end to war attracted many fellow Ame ninja to their cause and, in time, word of their exploits began to travel beyond Amegakure's borders. Akatsuki's early fame was owed largely to Yahiko's leadership and his natural charisma, which kept the group united and motivated them to persevere despite the difficulties of their goal. Yahiko, however, viewed himself as merely a facilitator for Nagato, who would ultimately be the actual source of world peace because of his Rinnegan. In time, Akatsuki's fame began attracting unwanted attention. They were first approached by Tobi, who claimed to be Madara Uchiha and offered to lend his assistance to Akatsuki, specifically Nagato. Yahiko was wary of Tobi and refused his offer, though Tobi claims Yahiko eventually agreed. Ame's leader, Hanzō, also became aware of Akatsuki and perceived them as a threat to his rule, a belief encouraged by Danzō Shimura. Hanzō approached Akatsuki offering to help them broker peace between Konohagakure, Iwagakure, and Sunagakure. When Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan arrived to meet with him, however, they were ambushed by Hanzō's men and Danzō's Root, who took Konan hostage and forced Yahiko to commit suicide in order to save her. Enraged by Yahiko's death, Nagato summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and used it to slaughter their attackers, though Hanzō himself escaped. The other members of Akatsuki were tipped off to Hanzō's plan and attempted to provide backup to Yahiko and the others. Tobi intercepted them and killed them all. Members Yahiko's Akatsuki * (deceased), (deceased), (deceased), , , (deceased) Nagato's Akatsuki * (deceased), (incapacitated), (deceased), (deceased), (deceased), (deceased), , (disbanded; later deceased), (deceased), (deceased), (disbanded), , Tobi's Akatsuki *Amaterasu Tanako (disbanded), (deceased), Kirameki Rōga (disbanded), (deceased), Ochita (incarcerated), (deceased), (deceased) Nagato's Akatsuki (Reborn) *Amaterasu Tanako, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi Uchiha, Kakuzu, Kirameki Rōga, Kisame Hoshigaki, Konan, Nagato, Ochita, Sasori Kouta's Akatsuki *Emi Hoshigaki, Deisho, Hiro, Kouta, Ren Hoshigaki, Rōnin, Setsuna, Shisui Uchiha, Tenshi, Toshio Wardrobe Classic Akatsuki Members of Nagato's Akatsuki wear long, black cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar; Tobi and the members of Taka wear a similarly-marked hooded mantle. The red clouds represent the rain of blood that fell in Amegakure during its wars, and were viewed as a symbol of justice by its original members. The robes are very distinctive, allowing members of Akatsuki to be identified even from a distance. Another trend started with Nagato is for members to cross out the symbol on their forehead protectors to symbolise the severed ties with their former villages, though some opt not to wear a forehead protector at all. All members also wear nail polish on their fingers and toenails. When travelling, members sometimes wear conical straw hats with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over their faces, possibly to go unnoticed by the general population as most are S-class criminals. Under Nagato, each member of Akatsuki is given one of ten rings, to be worn on a specific finger. Other than apparently signifying one's membership, the rings seem to have some role in sealing the tailed beasts into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, indicating which of the statue's finger the members should stand on. New Gen. Akatsuki In honor of the memory of the last generation, members of Kouta's Akatsuki wore newly modified versions of their predecessors' signature Alatsuki cloaks; they sported long black vests (worn open by most members) that were shorter in the front with red clouds near the bottom, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. Members also typically wore a distinctive red obi, notably kunoichi members, and different styled outfits underneath their vests with matching color schemes. Associates In addition to its core members, Akatsuki has several affiliates spread across multiple countries. Almost all of them associate only with specific members rather than the entire organisation. Classic Akatsuki *Villages **Amegakure (base of operations for Pain), Kirigakure (previously controlled by Madara, and later Obito) *Allies **Yūra (Sasori's underling), Mukade (Sasori's underling), Funari (Kakuzu's subordinate), Ginji (Kakuzu's banker), Kyōya (Kakuzu's accountant), Zangei (Kakuzu's bounty collector), Kabuto Yakushi (Sasori's spy, later collaborator with Obito), Madara Uchiha (collaborator with Obito), Tobi (ally of Madara and Obito) *Groups **Akatsuki Task Force (expendable subordinates, later brief collaborators with Obito), Taka (affiliated group) New Gen. Akatsuki *Scouts *Medical-nins Teams Classic Akatsuki Under Nagato, Akatsuki members are organised into teams of two, usually paired based on perceived similarities (such as Itachi or Kisame) or advantageous combinations (such as Hidan and Kakuzu). Although some pairs get along better than others, few seem to actually like each other; members always have separate rooms when staying at hotels. Hostilities tend to exist even between members who aren't partners, though they so rarely meet that this is rarely an actual problem. Teams travel the world pursuing Akatsuki's goals, only convening when summoned by Nagato, typically to seal a tailed beast. *Nagato & Konan **Target(s): Six-Tails (Pain, Sealed), Nine-Tails (Pain, Failed) *Black Zetsu & White Zetsu **Target(s): None *Orochimaru & Sasori **Target(s): Unknown *Jūzō & Itachi **Target(s): None *Itachi & Kisame **Target(s): Nine-Tails (Itachi, Failed), Four-Tails (Kisame, Sealed), Eight-Tails (Kisame, Failed) *Sasori & Deidara **Target(s): One-Tail (Deidara, Sealed) *Kakuzu & Hidan **Target(s): Seven-Tails (Kakuzu, Sealed), Two-Tails (Hidan, Sealed) *Deidara & Tobi **Target(s): Three-Tails (Tobi, Sealed) New Gen. Akatsuki Under Kouta, Akatsuki members are organised in teams of two, the members paired with multiple partners within the organisation depending on the nature of the mission, although there is a repetitive pattern of certain partners being chosen to work together. Most pairs get along well with each other socially while others display similar interactions of past members. Despite this, there are also pairs that sync better on differemt missions, and they are chosen accordingly. Teams travel the world pursuing Akatsuki's goals (mostly money-making jobs), only convening when summoned by Kouta. Trivia * if written as "Aka Tsuki" (赤月), translates to "red moon".